As Simple as a Bullet
by FireAnne47
Summary: This was not the Edward Elric that Roy Mustang knew... Parental RoyXEd. Non Yaoi (one-shot)


**Hello, my friends. I have that dark, depressing, no-idea-where-this-came-from one-shot I told you about in another one of my stories. I'm depressed to say that there is no happiness anywhere within this story. But what kind of writer would I be if I couldn't put out something angst-y? :D Short, simple, to the point. Not my best work ever, but I'll let you read it anyways. Just because I love you all so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

* * *

**AS SIMPLE AS A BULLET **

This was not the Edward Elric that Roy Mustang knew.

The Edward that Roy had come to know and love always had a fire in his eyes. The Edward that Roy knew was always ripping someone's ass for calling him short. The Edward that Roy knew was always pushing himself to the limit in order to fulfill the promise he made to his younger brother.

The Edward Elric that everybody had grown so attached to would never let something as small and insignificant as a bullet be the thing that defined his end.

Because the Edward Elric they knew was full of life and burning energy, and couldn't be stopped by something so simple.

So when Roy was called to the scene of the crime, he repeatedly refused to believe that the small body sprawled out in a pool of blood was his Edward Elric. He claimed that somewhere along the line, someone had made a mistake and this was some other golden-haired boy. Some other unfortunate kid with long golden hair pulled into a braid had been at the wrong place at the wrong time and was unlucky enough to be shot right in the chest. Roy sympathized for the boy, but he knew it wasn't his Edward.

Because his Edward was stronger than that. His Edward would never succumb to something so mundane and _small_.

But deep down inside, there was no mistaking that red, hooded cloak with its famous black symbol printed on the back.

That's when the sharp realization hit and Roy completely lost it. He fell to his knees, letting the boy's blood soak into his uniform, and pulled the boy up by the collar. He screamed in the boy's pale face, telling him to 'wake up' or 'snap out of it' as if he were just sleeping. Eventually, Havoc had to step in and pull Roy away, allowing the cold body to fall to the equally cold ground.

Now Roy's uniform was completely stained with his youngest subordinate's crimson, metallic blood. He tried standing up straight, tried to look professional, but his legs couldn't hold him up. An incredible weight was dumped onto his shoulders, being a mix of guilt, sadness, anger, and so many other emotions. The pressure was too much, and his knees buckled. The world around him just seemed to fall into pieces, and he saw no reason to pick them all up.

If a boy who had constantly lived with guilt and stress was killed for no reason and never allowed any of the happiness that he deserved, why should the world go on? The world is cruel and unkind, not even thinking twice about killing someone so young. Roy considered for a brief moment that maybe it wasn't the world that was so cruel.

If there was a god, then Roy Mustang damned him a hundred times over. Because taking the life of someone who deserved to live and be happy is unforgivable. He'd make sure to give this so called 'god' a piece of his mind when he finally got around to dying.

Time eventually went on and things went back into their normal rotation. Of course, nothing would ever be the same without a certain blonde shrimp hanging around, but things were as normal as they were ever going to get. And to this day, if you ever asked Roy Mustang about the events of that fateful night, he'd still deny that the boy he saw was his Edward Elric.

Because the Edward Elric he knew would never die from something as simple as a bullet.

* * *

**You thought I was kidding when I said it was short, didn't you? Haha, just kidding. Just kidding. Well, I'd like to say tell me what you think, but honestly, I am doubtful that many of you will like it at all. It just kinda made me sad inside as I wrote it. But I had to. The writer inside of me would have been pissed if I didn't jot it down. **

**And just a little self promotion here... If you haven't already, I invite you to read my other stories Overcoming Differences, When You Forget the Date, and What He Feared the Most. And also check out my favorite stories list if you like the parental RoyXEd stuff. I have a long list of awesome stories written by awesome writers! **

**Until we meet again, mis amigos...**


End file.
